


Про холодильник

by Thexalux



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Geeks, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux
Summary: Откровение у холодильника.





	Про холодильник

**Author's Note:**

> Для fandom Stealth Games 2019  
> По командной заявке Откровение у холодильника  
> (https://posmotre.li/%D0%9E%D1%82%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D1%83_%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0)  
> Отчасти пародия на сам троп

— О боже, — выдохнул Маркус у него за спиной, Ренч услышал, как на пол шлепнулась опустошенная бутылка из-под молока, и повернулся. Маркус стоял, уставившись в пространство с одухотворенным и шокированным выражением лица одновременно. Свет из холодильника ложился на левую половину его лица и плечо, создавая странный образ. Как раз одухотворенный.

— Эй, Эм, — позвал Ренч, и Маркус перевел на него взгляд.

— О боже, — повторил он, — Джимми не спас ее!

— Кого? — Ренч нахмурился, на маске отобразились вопросы. Маркус немедленно подскочил к дивану, падая рядом с Ренчем, и затараторил:

— Ту леди из магазина! Он все наврал Аннабель, чтобы она думала о нем хорошо и не сомневалась, когда он попросит ее нажать на красную кнопку.

Ренч понятливо хмыкнул; Маркус говорил про фильм с Джимми, который они посмотрели в обед.

— Хочешь сказать, что все это было спланировано? — с воодушевлением спросил он, подаваясь ближе и упираясь локтем в колено. — Вроде как, тайный заговор, чтобы ничто не встало у него на пути свершения справедливости?

Маркус помотал головой. Глаза у него горели.

— Не знаю. Но до меня только сейчас дошло, что вся эта история про старушку — это история с его слов и как бы его воспоминания. Но на самом деле у него бы не хватило времени: до взрыва оставалось только пять минут.

— Ты как будто забыл, что таймер на бомбе всегда идет медленнее реального времени, — медленно проговорил Ренч, потом сам себя оборвал: — Нет, это в обычном боевике, наверное, минут пятнадцать хронометража прошло бы, но тут ведь все было один в один.

Ренч задумался. Он припомнил момент из фильма, где персонаж Джимми приходит к своей девушке, Аннабель, которая укрылась в безопасном месте, и говорит, что та старая леди, которая оставалась в магазине и о которой так беспокоилась Аннабель, теперь в порядке, потому что персонаж Джимми ей помог. Но на самом деле он и правда никак не успевал ей помочь: магазин вместе с запертой там старушкой разнесло в щепки.

— О боже, чел, нас обвели вокруг пальца, — зачарованно и очень радостно прошептал Маркус.

Ренч присвистнул. На маске появились восклицательные знаки.

— Черт возьми, Эм, я вообще не обратил на это внимание!

Маркус закивал, а потом подался еще ближе.

— Мы должны это пересмотреть!

— Точно, — согласился Ренч. — Только сначала холодильник закрой, Эм.


End file.
